Here and There
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Because at the apartment, she belonged to him. But up at the guild, he was just another patron that she had to squeeze tips out of. - One-shot for Miraxus Week, Day Five: Guild Life.


Here and There

It was most certainly went without saying that Laxus was by far the least friendly member of Fairy Tail. He even outranked Gajeel, though that wasn't hard in the past few months, as since the Iron Dragon Slayer had hooked up with a certain solid script mage, he'd calmed down a lot. A lot. And that left Laxus squarely alone on his little island of hateful disregard for the other members of his supposed 'family'.

Except for one person.

"Hi, Laxus! I brought your beer," Mirajane practically sang as she made it over to his table. He was kicked back in his chair, boots up on the table. Mira seemed to have no qualms as she literally _shoved them off_ the table, forcing his chair to slam down on all fours rather suddenly.

A short breath shot out of his nostrils as he glared at her, but she only sat his mug of beer down before wagging a finger at him.

"Keep your feet off the furniture," she said. "Unless you want to clean it."

"Are you freaking kidding?" he grumbled. "The damn Salamander dances on the tables half the time."

"No cursing."

"Demon-"

"It's the same rules as at home, Laxus."

"We're not home, Mira. And-" Then he stopped himself and glanced around. No one seemed to notice them though, as they focused on their own pathetic lives. Please. Everyone should grovel at his feet. "We're at the guild, alright? So knock it off."

"Be a good dragon, Laxus," she said simply as she turned away. When he shifted to lean back in his chair, she called over her shoulder, "And don't make me knock your boots off the table again. Or next time I'm going to do it with a demon claw."

Stewing then, he sent her a few daggers before just turning the music up in his headphones before taking a sip of his beer. Annoying demon.

It wasn't like Laxus went into it planning on having a real relationship. Na-ah. In fact, he'd never even hooked up with someone in his guild before. It was part of the unspoken rules that he had made with himself. No guild relations.

Now the chick from other guilds, well…

But somehow, Mirajane had broken through on him. A sober him. She was just…closing up one night and he was hanging around, talking to Gramps. Then, after that, he was planning on just leaving, but he stayed behind to help her out some. She really did do more than her fair share of work around the bar. Then somehow they were laughing (her more than him) and they just kept staring at one another (him more than her) and…and he asked her to dinner with him.

It was late though. And no place in the world would be open. But Mirajane said if he was hungry, she'd make him something to eat back at his apartment. After the words left his mouth Laxus had begun to regret it, but at the sound of a home cooked meal, well, it wouldn't be wholly bad.

Then she got there and she was real…pretty. But Mira had always been pretty. And beautiful. And he helped her, sort of, but cooking had always been Mira's thing. But picking up women was his. And they just got along so well. The ending almost wrote itself.

But that wasn't all. Because Mira was just…everything. And he was beyond himself the next time they saw one another, which was a week later as they'd both been avoiding the awkwardness of a post hook up encounter. He hadn't even gone to the guild in a week.

He needed a job though and had to go look at the request board for one. And she was there, when wasn't she there, and he had to speak to her because she spoke to him first. And next thing he knew, he was making a date with her for when he got back from his job. And she was accepting, which was just as shocking.

And it became their thing. He went away on jobs, came back to her making him dinner and spending a few hours or the night at his apartment. It was actually pretty great.

That didn't mean that they were a _thing_ though. They just hooked up. At his apartment. Where no one knew anything about it.

At the guild though, things were still how they always had been. On the outside anyhow. If anyone actually paid attention, they'd notice that Mira and Laxus' conversations were a lot less one-sided than days past. Or the fact that suddenly, he was all gung-ho about staying late to help clean up around the place. The later the better.

Mira was just so…captivating. In all aspects of life. Even then as she was over at the bar, talking to her sister while fixing Bickslow a drink, Laxus was rapt by her entire being. Because she was his.

At home anyhow.

Because there, she belong to him. She did whatever he said. She was his…his something.

But here? In the guild? She was just the barmaid who liked to bug him because she was just too damn nosey. She bugged everyone. And he had to watch her do that innocent, naïve charade because it got all the other guys to fork over more tips or rain down compliments on her.

He had to bite his tongue sometimes, but he ultimately knew he'd be the one taking her home that night anyhow. Always.

So he just hunched over in his seat once more, figuring if Mira didn't want his feet up on the table, that was fine. He'd let her win that fight. She was the one that was making him dinner that night. No need to upset her. Something about being with a demon just screamed having your food poisoned if you pissed her off.

But he kept an eye on Mira the whole day. Because guild or home, demon or no demon, if anyone was so much as rude to her, he'd deal with it. Personally. Besides, it gave him something to do as he sat up there, drinking himself into a slight buzz.

Anything to keep him from realizing how boring guild life was. As he moved to rest his head against the table then, he decided however that his overly active home life with Mira made up for it.

Very much so.

* * *

><p><strong>Just another dissection of their relationship. Kinda short too. Oh well. Maybe tomorrow's be longer. <strong>


End file.
